nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deploy CS-6
}} The Nerf Deploy CS-6 is a 2010 N-Strike blaster that can hold up to 6 Streamline Darts by default. The packaging comes with the Deploy itself, the Deploy CS-6 Strap, the 6-Dart Clip and 6 Streamline Darts. The Deploy was released March 7th, 2010, one of the earliest blasters of the year. It is unique because it features two modes; a blaster mode and a flashlight mode, because the blaster has a flashlight built into it. The flashlight mode requires 3 AAA batteries to operate. There is a button on the top that switches the gun from Flashlight Mode to Blaster Mode. However, this is a one-way process, and the blaster must be reset to flashlight mode manually. It uses a reverse plunger like most N-Strike clip system blasters. It is also compatible with the other clips and drums. Even though it is compatible with all Barrel extensions, it does not come with one of its own. It is possible that this gun was based off of the Battle Rifle in the Halo series but there is no proof of this. There is also a theory that this blaster was based off a shotgun, hence the pump-action priming system. This has not been proven either. Also it works and looks like a Magpul FMG-9. The overall reception of the Deploy was quite poor, as the blaster lacked in range and jammed easily. There were also some cases where the blaster had a "worn" performance out of the box. The blaster is also disliked in modding communities, as the blaster cannot remove a new clip without priming the blaster. Despite being advertised for stealth, it is strongly recommended to disregard this advice from Hasbro. This is for several reasons that all make the blaster unsuitable for stealth, one being the amount of noise it makes when switching from flashlight mode to blaster mode. When the user presses the button that allows the blaster to switch from one mode to the other, a loud noise is generated, which is then picked up by a member or members of the opposing team of the user and can therefore gives away said user's position. It is also not recommended to use a flashlight for stealth, since the light could attract unwanted attention from opposing players. This makes the built in flashlight unnecessary and thus a hindrance rather than a useful feature, unless the blaster is not being used for stealth, in which case it is reasonable to use it depending on what play-style the user is using. Trivia * The Deploy originally came with a strap. However it was later removed with the Clear version. * The Tactical Rail is blocked by the clip, so it has to be pushed sideways in order to use anything on it. * It is in most places up to $25, and not $19.99. * It is called the '''Flash Break CS-6 '''in Japan. Commercial Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2010 Category:N-Strike Category:Blasters that fire under 10 feet